rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ME7/Farm Le Mans races flat out
It’s not just about earning gold, it’s about earning gold fast. That is why we are always searching for the “best” farming race. That “best” race is the one that earns us the most amount of gold in the least amount of time. On a double fame weekend you need to run Le Mans as much as possible. Do you run it slow with your un-serviced car, and then wait at the finish line for 2nd place to catch up? Or run it flat out and have to service every time? Let’s look at the times; Assumptions; *EK stands for the 10 lap race in Endurance Kings. *You exit and re-enter the race to hire the agent each time for 113,600 fame per race. *You take all known short-cuts (this is about fast right?) See my video for short-cuts. *You race with no assists (can't do all the cuts with them on). Tilt B gives you maximum control. *Cars mentioned are fully upgraded. If yours isn’t this still works. You are using the same car whether serviced or un-serviced, so your times will be a bit slower for both scenarios. *The extremely small R$ amounts for servicing don’t matter verses R$ won in the race! Un-serviced with the bots slowed you need about 35 minutes to run EK. You have to keep it slow or the bots will get harder. The advantage is you can race again right away. Tag on 30 seconds for load time and you’re at 35½ minutes. Serviced you can race EK in 27 minutes quite easily @ 2:42 per lap. Now you have to service but how long will that take? Depends on the car. If you have the 2014 Porsche 919, you just watch 5 ads. At a maximum of 30 seconds each, that’s just 2½ minutes. For the 2014 Audi or Toyota you need 10 ads. At a maximum of 30 seconds each, that’s 5 minutes. Tag on 15 to 20 seconds for load time and you’re at 30 minutes for the Porsche, 32½ for the Audi or Toyota. So then it is best to run flat out in ANY car, but most advantageous in the Porsche. To put this in perspective, let’s look at the bigger picture… FAME! You have 10 hours that you can race over the double fame weekend. How many races can you fit in both ways driving the Porsche? Un-serviced it’s 16.9 races, rounded down to 16 (see Other considerations). 16 races will earn you 1,817,600 fame. Serviced it’s 20 races. 20 races will earn you 2,272,000 fame. That is 454,400 more fame in the same amount of time! Other considerations: Doing this un-serviced you would have to do OVER 10 hours of non-stop race time. That gives you no time for bathroom breaks or to have food and drinks. So realistically you can only do 16 races. However the ad watching gives you time to go to the bathroom and have food and drinks while servicing. You also get to rest your hands and eyes a bit. So the serviced method earns you more fame AND it’s easier on you. In conclusion; I recommend always running Le Mans flat out. That way you learn all the best braking points and can take advantage of the double fame weekends when the come. Another strategy: If you own multiple LMP1 cars there’s an even better way. Run all cars strategically. All 2015 LMP1 cars have a 3 hour service time. That takes 6 ads to service. However you can’t win the Endurance Champions race flat out with just R$ because of the rolling start. I have the 2015 Nissan fully upgraded and the Audi at -1. EK is easy to win with just R$ upgrades because of the standard start. Here’s how I fit that all together; 1) Run the 2014 Porsche, start servicing and watch 2 ads 2) Run the 2015 Audi, start servicing and watch 2 ads 3) Run the 2015 Nissan, start servicing and watch 2 ads 4) Run the 2014 Porsche, start servicing and watch 2 ads 5) Watch 1 ad for the 2015 Audi to finish servicing, run it, start servicing and watch 2 ads 6) Watch 1 ad for the 2015 Nissan to finish servicing, run it, start servicing and watch 2 ads. Repeat this until the final 3 hours hit, then do the follwing; 1) Run the 2014 Porsche, start servicing but don’t watch ads 2) Run the 2014 Audi (don’t have to service now) 3) Run the 2014 Toyota (don’t have to service now) 4) Run the 2015 Nissan (don’t have to service now) 5) Run the 2015 Audi (don’t have to service now) 6) Run the 2014 Porsche last time (may have to finish servicing by watching 1 ad) The first portion cuts out 3 ads per race for when I have time to race non-stop. That’s an extra 2½ to 3 minutes of racing per hour. The last section cuts out all ads but leaves me with 5 cars to service. That is why I save that for the end. The cuts are all shown in this video where I drive the Mazda 787B. The cuts can be taken closer to the walls then I was in a few spots. NOTE: Since this was a special event, I needed to wait for 2nd place to catch up (thus the donuts!). Category:Blog posts